


SILVER PLATTER; A Superbat Story

by AyJay2020



Series: The BOWL; Superbat [2]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics), Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Bottom Bruce Wayne, Bruce Wayne is Batman, Fluff and Smut, Implied Mpreg, Long-Term Relationship(s), M/M, Mpreg, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Verse, Oral Sex, Post Mpreg, Pregnancy, Pregnant Sex, Romance, Rough Sex, Shower Sex, Smut, Superman Played by Henry Cavill, Top Clark Kent, Topping from the Bottom, Unplanned Pregnancy, Were-Creatures, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 05:41:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 14
Words: 12,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29571216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AyJay2020/pseuds/AyJay2020
Summary: PLEASE READ BOOK ONE.BOOK 2 of the BOWL Series.After finding out about Bruce's pregnancy, he and Clark leave to the fortress to keep the baby safe and Bruce as well. In emergency they have to return to the manor for Lucius to make sure the baby is fine but no matter how hard they try, they cant see inside.Joker finds his way out of arkham once again when the news of pregnant Bruce being back in Gotham plays over the news.
Relationships: Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne
Series: The BOWL; Superbat [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2173203
Kudos: 13





	1. Prologue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> PLEASE READ THE FIRST BOOK IN MY WORKS. The BOWL is book one. Don't continue unless you want spoilers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All chapters unedited.

Give a fighting chance, they say. Everyone wants a chance to be there, no matter the circumstances.

Clark stared. His chance passed once the words fell from Bruce's mouth. He sputtered and pressed his palms into his face. "Oh- oh god." Bruce placed both hands over Clark's. "You're pregnant?" Bruce leaned to his side keeping both hands on place.

"I missed my after-heat. It never came. Lucius checked my reproductive systems and hormones last month when I became worried." He dropped his hands and cradled them in his lap. "I've known about the pregnancy since." Clark nodded. 

"You said the serum could change you and I could get you pregnant during the heat. I never thought it would actually happen." He blinked looking down at Bruce's flat belly, his x-ray viewing through to the small grape sized fetus slowly growing inside his mate. "So tiny. She could fit in your hand."

"What makes you think it's a girl?"


	2. I

The game was on. Clark whooped loudly with Dick and Oliver sitting on different ends of the couch. The past two days had the temperatures falling, snow not yet sticking to the ground. Clark made Bruce promise to take the rest of the year off and have the boys handle Gotham. He wanted him to rest for the babies sake.  
Bruce refused to stay cooped up inside when he had business.

"It's not just your kid. I'm involved and I will be until I'm unable to. I think we should leave. Gotham isn't safe even if you live this far out. Stay with me at the fortress. "

"Fuck no. I'm not going into hiding. If I'm going anywhere, it's to the podium where I have a speech for the new Mayor, though he's an ass." Bruce loosened his robe and took his coffee elsewhere, Clark following behind. "You can go if you want to."

"It's not for me. We both know that the pregnancy is in a fragile state right now. You shouldn't be out. "

Bruce turned around and angrily glared at him. "The fortress is in the middle of one of the largest frost deserts in the world."

"Krypton heating."

"Altitude and speed..?"

Clark faltered. "We could take your jet. It goes invisible."

"Food."

"I'm superman. I can do anything." He smirked and kissed Bruce's cheek before running to their room. Bruce scoffed.

Clark sped from every closet and dresser Bruce had grabbing only the most comfortable and logical clothing for someone who was pregnant. A thought then smacked the back of his head. He flew back to Bruce startling him and mocking some coffee from his cup. "I need money."

"What for?"

"No reason." Bruce reached into his robe pocket handing over a ring of keys.

"Figure it out. Safe's in my room." He flew off again. Bruce continued with his coffee. Clark went as fast as he could through each key until he finally opened the first lock to the safe, the date of which Bruce's parents death was the input number. He took only a needed amount of bills from Bruce's stash. Damien walked in. 

"Should I ask?"

"Mind your business kid." Clark left from the balcony towards Gotham city. It was raining. Quiet. He searched the better parts of town for a maternity store that sold men's maternity clothes. The isles were empty that time of day, the occasional glance from mom's confused as to why a soaking wet man just sauntered into the store. He stepped into the bathroom and spun the water away. When he came out the passerbys only kept giving more weird looks. Clark ignored them and went to the closest male maternity isle.

A worker passed him as he slid his glasses over his face to better hide his identity. She smiled and waved. He waved back. The worker decided to walk over. "Can I help you with anything?"

"I forgot my, uh, my husband's pant size... "

"Oh. How far along?"

"Nine weeks. We want to be ready for when he gets bigger." He stepped back holding a pair to him seeing if since they were similar in size they should fit.

"Maybe something stretchier. My brother got bloated and gained lots of weight when he got pregnant. Here. Get three pairs. One will never be enough." Clark grinned and thanked her graciously. She returned to her work and he returned home. Bruce was dressed and ready to leave. He saw the pants other things Clark had grabbed while he was out. He only faced away smiling. 

"You look happy."

"Shut up and get those packed away. Alfred is readying the jet." Bruce goes to fill another cup of coffee, Clark snatched the pot and cup from him dumping both down the drain. "Asshole."

"You had enough coffee for today. How about some donuts and cheese."

"I will kill you." 

"Sorry, not on my bucket list."

The flight much shorter than Clark thought it would be. He watched Bruce fall asleep in the short amount of time from his caffeine crash. It was cute the way he snored slightly and how the left pinky twitched every few minutes. Clark never woke him up when the jet was close to landing, instead he carried him inside and let him sleep in the silky smooth bed material. It took him two trips in and out before he put all the clothes in their respective places. Clark pulled out a calendar from the bottom of one of Bruce's suitcases. He opened it. The date they were on that day was unmarked but everything in the month before had been marked with the word PREGNANT. He flipped to the previous month where at the end of the first week of began. Before was just the four days Bruce was in his heat. Clark closed the calendar and placed it inside with the clothes.

"Kent. Hey, wake the fuck up. I'm hungry and there is no food in this maze." 

Clark sat up. "What's on the menu today, pizza with anchovies or McDonald's big Mac with extra, extra pickles and chocolate."

"Both. This baby has been working me in on cravings and I'm going to starve if you don't get going." He left the bed and out some pants on over his boxers.

"Jeez, three months pregnant and I already feel like you're killing me."

"Ten seconds, macho. Your kid wants his food." 

"Her. To many damn boys in your house."

Bruce shoved the blankets off him and climbed from the bed. "You know what. You prick- get back here." By then Clark was gone.


	3. II

With Bruce arriving to his second trimester, the smell of every bathroom and garbage collection ran rancid from his vomit. He watched movies all day ignoring Clark unless he needed something like food or a back rub. Clark continuously flew from Alaska or Canada for strange snacks he never expected to see Bruce eat. While his mate slept, he tried to see through the amniotic membrane but every night it seemed harder to see. He tested his x-ray on parts of the fortress and on people walking down the street when he left. It was fine.

Bruce was wide awake sipping on left over orange juice with ice through a straw. He was wearing only pajama bottoms. "Hey..." Clark pat Bruce's side as he passed him.

"Hi. What's in the bag?" 

"We were out of real food. You need more than junk and jerky." Bruce followed him into the kryptonian kitchen. Every time Clark would move he'd lean forward to see what Clark got, him slurping from the bottom of the cup. "Okay, what is it?"

"You got steak."

"Yes, but for me. Last time you only smelled it and you puked all over the counter." Bruce shrugged and set his cup down to pour more juice. Clark pulled out a corn beef package placing it next to potatoes, carrots, and cabbage. Bruce went to grab it. "Don't. That is for dinner." Bruce pulled his hand back, grabbed his juice and left for the room. Clark scoffed. 

He stood over the heat checking the potatoes when a smell that wasn't any of the food wafted into the kitchen. He focused on the food only a few minutes but his ears had tuned on on the shower running. Clark closed the door to the food the scent of Bruce getting stronger. He swallowed. "Bruce!" No answer came. Clark sighed and went to him. When he opened the door, steam released into the bedroom with more of Bruce's scent. "Bruce..?"

Arms pulled him into the water, his lips being stolen to Bruce's kisses. "Get undressed." Bruce demanded already unbuttoning his shirt. Clark tugged his jeans off, kicking them out of the shower. Both of Bruce's hands went down Clark's boxers pulling them off and groping what was beneath them.   
B

ruce pushed Clark against the wall, him kneeling. Clark watched as Bruce engulfed him whole. He shoved his fingers into the wall with every movement from his mate. Bruce backed away and stood. "Have your way with me, but be gentle." Clark picked him up, Bruce straddling his hips. 

One kiss more and Clark pushed in, Bruce gasping lowly as he spread his legs open more. A harsh groan fell from his lips. Bruce then gasped once again after Clark's member hit his prostate, making him moan as soon as the pleasure consumed him.

He moaned as Clark slowly slid in a slow pace, Clark lifting his lower half to better the angle. Bruce started to scratch his loves back out of pure ecstasy, becoming a mess of light groans. His fingers grip his mates hair, Bruce calling out for more. Clark quickened to no prevail, both breathing heavily, moans bouncing off the walls.

"O-oh, damn!" Bruce loudly moaned out to Clark as his hips are tightly gripped. Bruce's back slightly arches as he comes closer to his climax, no voice withheld. His pace gets faster and more sloppy, his own climax nearing. Clark's hand leaves Bruce's hip to grip his member, him keeping them both up as one arm keeps Bruce to his body. He slowed... The two entered bliss as they moaned through their orgasms, Clark holding Bruce's knot. Bruce shouted the others name as the climax hit its peak, only to say it once more as he came down. Clark slowly lay his mate back against the wall, him falling almost limp as he did so. He pulled out and slid them to the floor of the shower, their hands finding one another.

"You better hope dinner isn't burnt."

"It might just end up that way 'cause I want another round." Clark shook his head. He stood.

"You need to eat. Finish up in here and meet me at the table."

Clark left back to the kitchen setting up the table in just a towel. He placed equal amounts of food on each plate and returned to the room to change. Bruce was still in the shower.  
C

lark waited a few more minutes at the table before he began nodding off when he heard Bruce's heartbeat quicken and a shocked inhale. He flew as fast as he could finding Bruce holding a bloody towel, his hands covered in red. Bruce shook and fell to his knees. Clark checked and checked again with his x-ray but he couldn't see into his abdomen. Clark wrapped Bruce in the blanket from the bed and took them from the fortress.

"I don't understand. How can you not see inside the placenta? Are the machines broken? Clark, did you hit your head or what? Did I just lose a baby and we can't figure out what in the fuck happened?"

"You're being irrational." 

"No. I'm being very very rational." Bruce hopped off the exam table, Lucius glancing to Clark who stood off to the side still in shock at the sight of Bruce bleeding. He walked over.

"Bleeding happens during most pregnancies. There is nothing to be scared of." Clark crossed his arms. "I want both of you to stay here. He isn't showing right now but I'll keep logs every week for the slightest of changes." Clark pinched the bridge of his nose.

"We had sex. He didn't tell you but we did. Right before he saw blood." He put his hands up. "This could also be my fault. I'm too strong." 

"Neither of you did anything wrong." Lucius patted Clark's back. "Call me if you notice anything strange."


	4. III

Bruce stood in front of the mirror staring at the side view of his body. He was trying to see if his stomach had grown out some in the four days after. He couldn't tell. "C'mon..." He was 12 weeks and a day but couldn't find any sign that the baby was still alive.

Damien swing his feet from the seat he was in. Clark flipped french toast onto plates a few steps away. "Thanks for breakfast."

"No problem." Clark sat beside him passing Damien his food. "So, what do think about me moving in permanently?" Damien choked on his French toast and coughed into his sleeve. 

"Uhm... Why?"

"Have you not talked to your father about what's going on?"

"I figured this would pass but, no. I have no idea what's up other than the mating. He keeps me out of the house." Damien took another but if food. "I'm not saying it won't be home anymore with you here. I can say that you're welcome no matter what."

Bruce walked into the dining room pulling a seat cross from Clark. He leaned over taking a piece from his plate. "What are two talking about?" Clark paused the fork in his mouth.

"Nothing. We were talking about..." Bruce glared at Damien stopping him mid sentence. "Alright, alright." He leaned closer to his father. "Why are you keeping me out of all your conversations and why were you gone for a month leaving Dick Grayson, of all people, in charge?" Bruce's glare turned from his son to Clark. He slapped the toast back on the plate and pulled Clark from the table. "Dad?"

"I need you to look at me."

"Huh?" Bruce lifted his shirt off and tossed it too the floor.

"I never look at myself and with you being my mate you probably do it so the time. I should be showing, right?" Bruce pulled his pajama bottoms lower just a bit. "You have the best, over the top, most excellent, eyesight."

Clark sighed. "Turn." Bruce did, Clark taking a step back for better view. He blinked zooming in like a camera only the slightest bit, his ears tuning in. Bruce's lower abdomen was distended more than normal, which was extremely good, and a healthy heartbeat. Clark grinned. "You, uh, you're so great. Nothing can stop you."

"Are you talking to me or is there a baby still in their that you are most likely magically speaking to?" Bruce ran to the closest mirror just down the hall letting out a "Hah!" He looked to Clark smiling as big as he could and as much as he ever has. "He's alive, Clark. He-he's alive..."

Loud jumpy music bumped in the background, Bruce practically bouncing around the batcave as he worked on a project Clark had no idea about. He would stop his work every now and then to look at his now proudly 15 week present stomach in the mirror thinking of more ideas on how to see inside the placenta. He was bent over backwards tweaking all the many fluids in bottles. He wanted to try fluorescent dye but the options would almost all end with failure.  
B

ruce was frustrated horribly by the end of the day. Clark was there to listen but Bruce couldn't tell him about what he was doing. Bruce came up from the cave, Clark passing him with a gentle caress over Bruce's belly.

"So I have a surprise for you." Clark said putting his leftovers into the fridge. 

"Oh really? Like what?"

"I said it's a surprise. You should wear something devilishly nice."

Bruce smirked. "I can do devilish. What time are we leaving?" He twirled the spoon in his cereal snack.

"I expect you to be dressed and ready by 6:00 sharp." Clark sauntered away. "Don't be late."

5:58... Clark stood outside wearing a nice black tux without a tie. He glanced a few times at his watch as the hands got closer. The front door opened, Bruce buttoning his suit coat. He paused before rushing down to puke off the side of the steps. Only a moment more and the two were leaving.  
C

lark drove to an under parking lot near the destination, him taking Bruce a few blocks down. "The BOWL?"

"I made reservations two nights ago while you were working. William let me do it for free since I helped with the reconstruction of the restaurant." 

"Not too shabby..." Clark led him in, little Will meeting them at the counter. He waved for them to follow placing them in the center of an empty dining hall. 

"The waiter will be right with you." Jr. skipped off meeting his mother by the kitchen doors. Clark pulled Bruce's seat out then seating himself. Bruce gave him a look. Clark shook his head with a chuckle.

"This is not a marriage proposal. I simply think we needed our own time. A date without people."

"You know me... How?" Bruce smirked and Clark laughed.

"That tends to happen when people spend time together. We should do it more often, possibly at a place you own so we don't have to pay."

"Clever, Kent." The kitchen doors swung open, William coming out with a glass of juice and one of strawberry soda. Fitting for the couple. "Hello, William."

"Hello, what may I serve you this evening?"

"Is liken to hear the special for today." Bruce asked. William looked to his notepad.

"Piccata and shrimp sauteed golden brown, topped with grape tomatoes in a lemon caper butter sauce. Asparagus is an optional feature." Bruce looked to Clark smiling.

"That sounds fascinating. I'll have that."

"I as well."

Both enjoyed the meal. Small talk, big talk. All kinds of topics were brought up. They laughed a lot occasionally bringing William as Rena into their conversation. Bruce was carried away with a story about how Dick had tripped on his cape and fell from a twenty story building when he abruptly stopped talking. Clark's grin fell into a frown. Bruce out his hands into his shirt trying to feel what he thought he felt. Clark went to speak but was shushed. "That was the strangest thing. I've never noticed that-" He gasped, Clark getting to his feet.

"Is it pain?"

"No, it- kind of feels like I have to fart but can't?" Clark gave him a confused look. "What I'm trying to say is that the baby might have the hiccups."


	5. IV

The days of being unable to walk without thinking Bruce was going to do nothing but he was nothing close to over. He sat always. A bowl of sauteed shrimp leftover from his last of six visits to The BOWL where he ordered the same meal every time. To-go that is. He groaned happily as Clark rubbed the knots from his back. "I am in heaven right now. I don't think six months more of pissing can keep me angry if I just sit here and let you feed me, and pamper me." He poked the growing tummy just off to the side of his bellybutton. "Though this boy won't stop hiccuping. He does and all the time."

Clark chuckled. "Girl." 

Bruce scoffed. He stood up wincing and popping his neck, it throbbing from the release of muscles. "Thanks..." He turned to leave, Clark pulling him down by the arm for a kiss before he went downstairs. 

Bruce tied his lab apron and goggles on not caring enough for gloves. He new a color change had to happen when mixing his serums, never sure of his much he made various types of combinations. 100 rats all in separate cages were injected with serum Calor the month before, 100 others placed in those same cages on the 27th day. With Bruce now 20 weeks along he had plenty of time to do his project. He gave every female and male rat an ultrasound to see which had gotten pregnant. All fifty females and 49 males were pregnant. That one male had expired soon after the conception, it's partner having half eaten the corpse. Bruce cringed as he studied it. Other than stress the rat was healthy and fine. The babies were just too much.   
H

e inject each of the pregnant rats with their own serum Frigus and decided to come back to it in a few days. 

Bruce rolled his chair to the city monitors checking on Jokers cell in Arkham. He seemed asleep but that was strange for him. Bruce zoomed in on the lump under the blanket. It wasn't moving. He quickly typed up and called the asylum. It rang more than four times causing great concern and when it was answered a very familiar voice came through the speaker. "You thought you could hold me, Batman." Bruce searched the cameras trying to find the room he was in. Joker locked himself into the wardens office, the warden dead in his chair.

"Go back to your cell and I won't do anything." Bruce Set off the alarms, Joker laughing. 

"Have a wonderful day!" The phone clicked off and he watched Joker grin and skip away before jumping from the window. Bruce slammed his fists in the table. He inhaled and exhaled breath attempting to calm himself. The baby began to hiccup again, the action causing Bruce to snort a laugh. He sighed. 

"Asshole."

Clark opened the front door to his ex wife and son. Lois pushed Jon into the manor and tossed a big military bag of their sons belongings to Clark. "You have visited him five times in the past two months. I have a date with Jimmy Olson so you get to take care of your son for a few days. I expect him to keep his routine and I don't want Bruce or the boys to take him on any of their dumbass night shifts or whatever you guys call it." She kissed Jon's forehead. "I love you." Lois glared at Clark and slammed the door. Clark looked to his son. 

"She's been a little ugh, lately."

"I saw that..." He smiled. "Dick's making s'mores. Want some?"

"You bet." Clark set Jon's bag at the end of the main hall, Jon running into the back of the manor. Dick and Tim were laughing by the bonfire, Damien sitting on a low branch of a tree. All three were bundled up in heavy coats. 

Tim scooted for Clark to sit on the log, his eyes looking to the movement in the doorway. "Oh, hey Bruce!" All boys turned their head to the delta. He was enraged. So angry, tears wear falling from his chin. Bruce wiped his face stood by Clark. "What happened?"

"I. Hate him. So. Much."

Clark stood. "Bruce, what are you talking about?"

"Joker escaped again. I watched the damn lunatic jump from the third story on my monitors." Bruce's hand lowered to his baby bump. "He knows everything somehow. He knows about you and I and the baby. Clark, Joker called me by name. This is the first time nice ever heard my real name from him."

"Well, we have to do something."

"I can't. I'll be in my twenty first week in two days and look at how much I'm growing. I'm at least thirty pounds around the waist more so even the mech-suit won't fit."

Jonathan tugged on Clark's pants. "Dad, what about Christmas?"

Both him and Bruce sighed. Dick have his s'more stick to Jon, Damien jumping from the tree. "Why don't you focus on us. Let them talk." Bruce pulled Clark inside closing the back. 

"Dick has handled Joker on his own before so that I'm not worried about. What I am worried about is everyone's identity. We are all in jeopardy with him loose." He took his mates hand placing on his stomach. "Prison is no place to have a child. I would most likely lose him to social services and not be able to find him. The only way we'd ever know our baby was alive is if he has the courage to show his powers."

"You think she has powers..?"

"What kind of placenta is an impenetrable barrier to sight of all kinds? This kid is going to be great but we can't have Joker out there."

"I understand."


	6. V

"You're 25 weeks now, Bruce. Have you been eating healthier? I see you gained weight."

"I am a whale, Lucius. Clark makes the best food and I eat possibly three plates every diner. My heartburn is still through the roof but I stay away from all the bad stuff." Bruce pushed himself to sign up straighter.

Lucius chuckled at Bruce's humor. "It's completely normal." He paused checking the papers. "How's your sexual drive?" Clark practically spurt his coffee from his nose at the question. 

"Great. I think Clark might just die from exhaustion." Bruce winked at Clark, the latter's face beet red as he wiped the coffee from his lap. He cleared his throat. "Is there any chance of a doppler. Clark can hear him but I can't do its kind of boring." Lucius shrugged flipping through the pages.

"I could do it, but it doesn't mean we'll hear anything."

Lucius left the room. Clark out his chin on Bruce's shoulder, his nose breathing in his scent. He grinned and leaned further into Bruce. "I think we should get together.... I mean, officially announced." Bruce lifted Clark's had by his hair. 

"That is alpha speaking, not you. Joker is still off the radar and I can't risk exposure. Maybe when I get him put him into a more secure facility, then we could get married."

Clark peeked up. "You want to get married?"

"That's-" Lucius walked into the room with the machine and began hooking it up. Bruce exhaled.

Clark flew them home after hearing the heartbeat. Bruce was overly happy to hear their child's existence. Even with the baby growing Bruce was scared of what could have happened. He was set in the hallway, Clark kicking the door closed. The delta kissed his alpha and left to the cave. Twenty pigs were ordered the day injected the rats with serum Frigus. Five females and five males already have serum Calor in their bloodstream, today was when Bruce put the ten other males in with their own pins. Two a pin and all that would be pregnant would be pregnant by the end of the next week. Then would they be injected with Frigus.  
B

ruce checked all the rats from his previous work. All females were healthy with an average amount of offspring that had no deformation of any kind. The males were the same. When all the rats are full grown he would then get x-rays and brain scans. 

Bruce removed the 100 fathering males from the cages placing them back in their own. The baby began to kick and bounce on his bladder, Bruce pausing his work to poke around his belly. "Would you stop it. I'm working." He patted the top of his stomach trying to get his kid to calm. "Go back to sleep." The baby continued to push against his bladder. Bruce stood and walked back to the main hall. He stumbled into the bathroom turning on the light. A splash and shriek came from the bathtub, Bruce punching outwards. He opened his eyes to see Dick covering himself with the shoes curtain and holding his bloody nose. 

"Oh, my god. Bruce!"

"What are you doing sitting in the dark, you moron!?"

"I got really bruised up last night so I've been in this ice bath for a while." He scratched the back of his head. "I must've fallen asleep." Looked up at the towel rack. "Would you mind..?" Bruce handed a towel over, Dick wrapping up and leaving the bathroom. After Bruce do his business, he made his way through the manor to Alfreds's quarters. He paused just outside the door to catch his breath. Alfred opened his door confused.

"Hey, Al."

"Master B. What is it that you need?"

Bruce swallowed. "You wouldn't happen to know any lullabies, would you?" He smirked.

Bruce and Alfred laughed out for hours. They hadn't talked like they were in years. Long since Bruce arrived at his room, the baby was calmer. Awake, but calm. The butler had given him some written ideas on what could make the baby less explosive with it's spastic burst of energy. Though Clark loved it Bruce thought otherwise. Speaking of Clark, he knocked on Alfred's door looking for his mate. "Hello, Clark. Bruce and I were just talking about going up to the kitchen to make some muffins. Would you care to join us?"

Clark smiled. "I would love to, but can it wait for just a moment. Bruce, Selena just showed up in our room looking for you. Should I tell her you're not here or-"

"No, it's fine. I've been meaning to speak with her." Bruce and Clark left to the living room where Selena was resting her feet on the table, a file in her hands. 

"Took you long enough. I only ever seen snails move so slow. She turned with a sly grin, it fading when her eyes dropped to meet the six month bump Bruce had. "Wow... I,uh, heard about it but never expected to see you with a baby bump." She looked to Clark. "Nor expecting the boyscout to be your baby daddy."

Bruce waved for her to follow but whispered to Clark for him to stay. Selena did just that, the clock of her heels echoing into the cave. A lot squeak caught her off guard. "My research is taking a bit longer than I thought it would be." She gasped at the rats, them mostly nursing or eating their food pellets. The pigs were lying around, half rolling around, playing. "I have four months or less to finish this and I only just put the pigs in their pins. By then both the pigs and I would have had our babies and the rats would be full grown."

Selena took a step towards the pig pins. "What do you,want me to do?"

"Keep me from going into labor until I can give myself the proper and most effective dosage of serum Frigus."


	7. VI

Clark stood over Metropolis, the wind causing his cape to flap in the wind. He and Jon were playing hide and go seek over a two block radius with no powers but flight, sight, and hearing. Clark watched the streets and alleys for his ten year old son. A snicker came from the north east side of the boundaries, Clark flying towards it. He spotted Jonathan running behind a large yellow and green dumpster, Clark flying faster. He levitated above it. 

"I found you." Jonathan came from behind the dumpster with a frown. "Come on. We have to meet Bruce at home." The two flew across the lake to Gotham. Clark could see Tim taking his rounds around the city fighting the occasional punk thieving from cars. Bruce was downstairs when the two arrived back at the manor, him finishing his monthly checkups on the pigs and rats. Clark was getting nervous every day with how close they were getting to the babies birth. He was 39 weeks along and in misery. Bruce thought the baby was going to drop sooner so he had Selena stay in the guest room closest to his just in case Bruce went into labor. Braxton-hicks contractions always made him uneasy, as did the constant bruising kicks from inside. 

Bruce had Selena walk him back to the main hall where he caught his breath. He used his arms to lift the weight of the baby off his lower back, sighing with the relief. "I want Clark..." He leaned against the wall, Selena leaving to find Bruce's mate.  
C

lark rounded the corner. Bruce smiled at his presence.

"You look absolutely glowing. Oh, pregnancy looks great on you." Clark sarcastically spoke. Bruce flipped him the bird.

"I want a bath, candles, and you."

"Well, aren't you romantic." Clark carried Bruce to their room, him starting the faucets.

The couple were alone for a few more hours, the boys most likely rough housing and annoying Selena beyond all means. Clark never strayed far from his go as Bruce counted every stretch mark he found. He sighed. "I have a very important speech today. The mayor said I can't miss this one like I did last time." He looked to Clark in the mirror. "Come with me."

"What, like, as your escort?" Bruce turned.

"No. As my mate." Clark attempted to help Bruce get his clothes on but the only thing that for his lower half were his maternity jeans and a pair of not so appropriate pajamas. Bruce angrily decided to go just as he was in a nice white button up and his maternity jeans. Clark wore his own suit.  
B

ruce drove them via black ferrari missing the first few minutes of the mayor's speech but getting their just before he had to speak. 

"You are so very late, Mr. Wayne. Oh, I see you have a bun in the oven." The makeup artist finished his face.

"I feel like I'm going to pop, but yeah. He'll be out soon." Clark nervously stood close to Bruce trying to not touch anyone or anything. They all looked so rich. William greeted both of them with his wife who was also very much pregnant. "Wow, you look great Rena."

"You look just like I did when I was pregnant with Will. I had no pregnancy clothes for this sort of thing, just lazy sunday afternoon pajamas." Bruce laughed at that.

"Well, I have to get up there. I'll see you both at The BOWL?" William and Rena nodded, Bruce leading Clark with him to the podium. The crowd went into uproar as him and Clark stepped up. So many people were snapping pictures of his big belly and mate, the topic of the mayor going right out the window. Bruce leaned closer to the microphone. "Hello everybody." Everyone began to scream, some howling as wolves. Clark was flushed. His face was red and he had steamed his glasses in the early June cold. Bruce glanced to him as patted Clark's back to reassure him. Anthony Garcia, the mayor of his second running, cleared his throat beside them both. Bruce inhaled to speak when Clark jumped in surprise as a bullet for stuck in his shirt. Before he could turn to cover Bruce, another shot went off into Bruce's left shoulder. Clark pulled him from the podium, the mayor and all the others surrounding it scattered around them.

"I never should have let you out of the house. It blew past me that Joker is still wandering the streets." Clark tore Bruce's shirt wrapping it around the entry and exit wound where the bullet went through him. "Do you feel anything besides the bullet? Any contractions?"

"No, Clark. I'm fine. It was a through and through."

"Billionaire playboy Bruce Wayne has been supposedly shot and is currently being released from the Gotham central hospital at this moment- ~

Bruce Wayne, owner and CEO of Wayne enterprises was injured at the downtown center podium. Nothing containing information about the situation has been released to the press but once again, we will wait until tomorrow to see if we receive anything."

Bruce threw the remotest the tv, his baby squirming from his anger. Attempted assassination on him and Clark the last week of Bruce's pregnancy. Bruce lied to Clark about how far along he was, saying he was three weeks less than he really was. Selena helped him deliver six pigs already, each piglet healthy with no deformities. He turned from the t.v. to get up from bed.  
H

e had to check on his week-two week old piglets downstairs. Bruce called Selena, who came in from the window, to help him to the batcave. She had successfully gotten him to not go into labor for the month and Clark was beginning to worry.

Clark watched his mate go downstairs to do god knows what in the cave. He tried once before to see through the floor but Bruce had lined the entire cave with lead. With that thought Clark panicked at the thought of Bruce and the baby being lead poisoned with his frequent pattern of spending nights down there.

Bruce had previously taken blood samples from every pig and piglet the day before, each also getting their scans. Brain activity seemed perfectly normal and so did the blood. Selena left the cave get start his once a day coffee, Bruce spilling out his secret five types of serum Frigus. He turned from the table to get to his leg the most successful of the serums. He exhaled stabbing the needle into himself and pushing the turquoise liquid in in mere seconds. He took a deep breath putting the serum away as Selena came back.

"What was that?" 

"Nothing important." Selena brought him most the way up the stairs before Bruce was feeling off. Clark at this point Clark was getting over his fear of being pummled by Bruce and was going down the batcave stairs. Clark paused with a faltering nervous smile. "What is it you need? I'm not and I need to rest, Clark. Can we get throug-" He put a hand to his temple, stumbling from Selena's arms. Clark caught him as a seizure too him over. Clark pulled his shaking mate upstairs holding his hands under Bruce's head. 

"Shouldn't we get something for him to bite down on?"

"No, don't go near his mouth. He could not his tongue off. Call Lucius and tell him it's an emergency and that Bruce might need a cesarean delivery." Bruce's seizure ended after three minutes, him lying unconscious in Clark's lap. "Wake up... Bruce, wake up." He leaned over his face as Bruce gasped for air and clawed at the floor. "Hey, hey. Calm down. I'm right here."

"The-ba- th-the baby..?"

Clark rested his hand on Bruce's stomach, the baby squirming around inside. "Fine, I think. We need to get you to the bedroom. Can you walk?" Bruce shook his head.

"Pain." He turned his head to Selena who was on the phone with Lucius. He winced. "I'm bleeding." Clark set Bruce's head on the floor to stand. Blood was beginning to soak his pants. Clark held his breath and rushed to pick Bruce up. He flew him upstairs to the bedroom. Clark could smell Lucius entering the home, him bursting into the room with a suitcase in hand. 

"How long as he seizing?"

"Three, maybe four minutes." Selena said. Lucius used his pen flashlight over Bruce's eyes, then checking heart rate.

"Did he recover quickly? Did he know his name and where he was?" Bruce pulled his old friend down by the shirt. He nodded slightly with a sarcastic look, Lucius stopping with the questions. "I understand. I'll get it done."


	8. VII

Anyone could understand the simple things in life. All who live in the normal world know that family is needed, wanted. Above all, family is what everyone has even if they feel alone. Clark watched as his father die all those years ago but he never truly was left behind. Jonathan will always be there, as will Bruce's parents and the robins he had lost in the past. They will be lonely at times like all people are. They will feel the same way when apart or when together. For now all they have to do is pass the past and step into the future.

Bruce ignored every pain that shot up his spine. He was used to braxton-hicks pain so it hardly bothered him for maybe an hour but with his healing gsw he was in much more pain. At least until a sharp shock in the abdomen and liquid trickled down his legs to the floor. He yelled for his son, Damien making his way down the stairs and stopped as he saw Bruce kneeling in a pool of blood, Clark, Lucius, and Selena standing around waiting for his contraction to stop. He immediately pulled his phone out and placed it to his ear. "Dick, it's Damien... Father is in labor. Yes, dumbass, the baby is coming! Hurry up he's bleeding a lot." He ended the call by tossing his phone and rushing to his father.

"I'm sorry you have to see this."

"Shut up." Lucius checked to see how much blood had come down his legs. Bruce gripped Damien's hoodie and Clark's hand as another contraction pierced his abdomen. Bruce leant over the edge of his bed clutching the sheets and clenching his teeth, muffled screams leaking out. "How long has his water been broken?"

"Fifteen, maybe twenty minutes." Bruce screamed into a pillow with another contraction. Blood continued to flow unnatural from Bruce. He cried in pain, bruises marking his midriff as their unborn was trying to find it's way out. Clark rubbed his thumbs over Bruce's back as his contraction dissipated. He kept his breathing shallow and deep, both hands pulling Clark closer. Dick entered the room shocked to see the situation.

"Don't let him fall asleep... Is this all of his bleeding?" Lucius asked.

"No, he's been bleeding like that since his water broke." Damien glanced to Clark. Lucius shook his head. 

"His water isn't broken if there's that much blood." Lucius turned Bruce onto his back and checked dilation. "In fact he's breached. Full placenta previa. We have to get him to the hospital for a cesarean delivery. Bruce I need you to stop pushing." Bruce shook his head, him shouting for him to "Take it out now!" 

Clark lifted Bruce carefully, blood smearing onto his clothes. "Which way is Gotham central?" Lucius pointed east and began gathering his supplies. Clark flew as fast as he could to an alleyway by the hospital him running the eating the way. He set Bruce into a wheelchair and pushed him to the reception. "This is Bruce Wayne and we need a surgical OR. He has extensive bleeding and placenta previa. Lucius Fox is our doctor, he's on his way." The woman nodded and began typing. She picked up the phone by here and calmly told the nurses to begin pre-op for cesarean delivery and trauma.

"What is your name sir?"

"Clark J. Kent. I'm the father." 

Her face went tight. "You have very clean medical records..."

"I'm cautious. Please, tell me where I can take him?" She pointed to a hall where lots of loud yelling echoed. Clark cringed.

"Room D, bed 2 is open on floor 3. Mr. Wayne will be taken to pre-op as of now so you can wait in the lobby or in there." Clark thanked her and let the nurses take Bruce. Lucius walked in right after taking his coat off and signing into the staff roster as a guest surgical attendant. 

"This might take a couple of hours, it could take minutes. I don't want you to worry about this, just go sit down and wait." Lucius quickly left.

Clark paced and paced. Dick met him i n the lobby about twenty minutes into the surgery, both now just sitting, doing nothing. In half an hour Lucius sent a nurse for Clark to tell him he needed to get a certain knife that had stabbed him the chest the few months before. Clark was confused at first but then it clicked. "He can't get through the membrane... Dick, I need you to come with me. "

"Why, what happened?" Clark was already out the door walking to the alleyway. Dick ran after him only to be swooped up, the two flying back to the manor. Clark dropped Dick off in the cave, both began rummaging through Bruce's weapons. "What are we looking for. 

"Kryptonite blade. Green. Looks like a rock. Now, when you find it, wrap it up. I'll hardly be able to fly as it is." When the blade was found Clark took them back, him running back into the hospital with the knife wrapped in a blanket. It had weighed him down but a nurse was in th lobby waiting for them. She took the knife and left. "I really hope he's okay. I hope they both are." 

Bruce opened his eyes to a white ceiling. He took a deep breath inhaling a new sweet smell. He tried to sit up only for Clark to sneak into his view and push him back on the bed. Bruce blinked his eyes, Clark standing with a bundle of blue fabric. "A boy?" Clark nodded. "I am always right." Bruce smiled and reached for his son. Clark handed over the tiny sleeping newborn, Bruce sighing with joy. The baby had black wisps of hair, his tired eyes bright blue. He looked so much like both of them if he was alone with either parent, they would look identical. 

"I was just about to feed him before you woke up. Do you want to do it instead?" Bruce shook his head motioning for Clark to take him. 

"I'm too tired. Maybe later..?" He caressed the cheek of their son.

"Yeah. That sounds good. Get some rest." Clark set in the chair beside the bed. Bruce fell back into his subconscious.


	9. VIII

Bruce stayed in the hospital for a very long five days, reporters and photographers crowded the windows to his room the entire time. "Go away! If I wanted anyone to do my news report I would have my baby daddy do it. Now get the hell out!" Bruce slammed the door Clark laughing at his words. The baby had a hand wrapped around his pinky attempting to nurse on it. 

"Baby daddy?"

"Shut up..." Bruce walked to the two. "We have 55 days."

Clark made a face, him picking the baby up. "55 days for what?" Bruce sat down, him pulling his bag and packing it. He handed Clark the babies birth certificate signed by both parents but had no full name for the infant.

"We have to or they will name him for us. I don't want them to name him something like what goes around right now." Bruce took out a pen. "Any ideas?" Clark smiled.

"I was thinking you would name him, possibly, after your father."

Bruce raised a brow. "I couldn't do that. I already kill myself everyday to live up to him, I don't want our son to want to do that either. Maybe Thomas can be his middle name, though I wanted it to be Alfred." Clark stood, him setting their son in his hospital bed. He walked closer to Bruce.

"Alfred Thomas Wayne-Kent... Has a nice ring but maybe something more. Damien was named after a saint, right?"

"I believe so, after saint Damien and his brother Cosmas."

"I grew up in a christian household. My parents taught me about a greater good that created all. Saints are good and we want him to be that. Give him a part of me and a part you as maybe he'll be better than the both of us." Bruce moved his eyes from the paper, it landing in his lap. He hadn't seemed to feel anything like real emotions for Clark, the being mated and their son the only thing keeping him there. He finally felt it. The twang in his chest from just simple words, all those nights in the same bed now making his heart race knowing now he could've loved him far earlier. Bruce wondered if Clark felt the same. "Why are you staring at me like that?"

"I love you." He gasped smacking a hand over his mouth. "Fuck." Clark's face dropped, his eyebrows rising in shock. He then smiled. 

"Took you long enough."

Bruce wrote their son's full name on the birth certificate, Cosmas Alfred Thomas Wayne-Kent the entire thing. Lucius allowed for them to leave the day before, Bruce falling to his instincts and stayed another day to make sure their son was alright. Dick drove them home trying to avoid the press. He took mostly back roads, Bruce sitting in the back with Cosmas. The boys were all waiting just inside the door, Jon and Damien playing in the air with the Kent holding the Wayne. "Daddy!" Jonathan dropped Damien, him letting out an "Oof!" as he landed. Both boys went to their separate fathers, Jon wide eyed at his new brother.

"Back up guys. Let me get him out of his car seat." Bruce sat in the living room with Tim and Dick as Clark brought the baby in with Damien and Jonathan following him. Alfred stood in the doorway.

"What's his name?" Tim asked.

"Cosmas Alfred Thomas. He cute, huh?" Jon nodded. The sons climbed onto the couch next to Bruce who was falling asleep on the arm rest. "Do you want to hold him?" Bruce shot from the couch snatching his newborn from Clark, a low growl rumbling in his chest. He turned from them placing his nose to one of Cosmas' scent glands and inhaled the sweet smell. "Bruce..?"

"Not yet. Please, take us to our room." Clark glanced to the frustration in the others faces before moving to carry his mate and son up the stairs.

Bruce unknowingly caressed the cheek of his son as he slept. He kept him close to his chest so to always feel the second heartbeat faster than his own. The night went on with Clark waking to a fussy infant, him feeding and changing and rock him back to sleep. With every bounce the black tufts of hair would tickle his nose. He smiled. Bruce was still fast asleep when he put Cosmas back in his arms. He watched them sleep until he too wandered into dreams.

"Dad! Dad! Mommy's here!" Clark tossed his blankets off with the brakes of Lois Lane at their house. Bruce was awake giving Cos a bottle in the chair by the window. Jon pulled his father by the hand to the kitchen where Alfred was standing with Clark's ex wife. 

"I didn't expect you until after lunch."

"It's nearly one in the afternoon, Clark. When I got here Dick was teaching our son how to throw a knife." He shrugged.

"It's not that bad. He can't be injured by simple objects like a blade. I am a part of him as much as you are." She scoffed pulling Jon's bags over her shoulder.

"How's your new baby. It's all over the news that Bruce Wayne has Daily Planets Clark Kent as his mate and father of his second born. Not to mention the killer clown on the loose who killed Jason, in which Jason is alive again also wandering Gotham. Thank you for taking care of my son. We will be going now."

She took their son by the hand and left, again, slamming the door. Bruce stood at the top of the stairs with Cosmas.I'm his carrier. "Will he be back?"

"Sometime soon. I hope."


	10. IX

Bruce's motherly instincts took over as soon a he heard a cry in the night. Every night, every month. Cosmas was so loud Clark and his mate never had time for themselves. Bottles, jars, and little rubber spoons littered the kitchen. Cos gripped a bat stuffy, it's wings a silky smooth black fabric. He loves it. 

"Where's his stroller?" Bruce asked coming down the stairs with their one year and four month old son. 

Clark tugged on it attempting to pull it from the closet. "One sec." He heard a rip, the seat of the stroller tearing. He looked at his mate, a scared look on his face. "Oops." Bruce scoffed handing Cosmas to Clark. He lifted the stroller from the bottom taking it from the crowded closet. 

"There. Now was that so hard?" He flung it open, the click assuring it was locked. He put his hands on his hips.  
T

he two had gotten their own small one bedroom apartment near a half hidden park. The press would follow them everywhere before they left. "Did you grab his sweater, it's been getting cold lately." Clark lifted the tiny blue hoodie.

They carried Cos in his stroller down the cracked and chipped cement stairs, a family playing with firecrackers in the street. Clark lifted his glasses to keep his hair out of his face as they walked only two blocks to the park, kids tuning in the field near it. Bruce set Cosmas on the squishy mats, him immediately running towards the slide and smacking his hands on the plastic pulling himself into it.

"Who knew he would be such a sweetheart." Clark crossed his arms, a smirk pulling his lips.

"Did you hear his screaming last night. I could've sworn my ears burst. Maybe we could make his room the soundproof one we don't use anymore. We could just keep the door open and have monitors in there."

"We can't go back to the manor yet, Bruce. Not until the press stops following us. We're doing just fine. He'll be good when he's all grown up and out of the house." Bruce nodded, him stepping off to help whining Cosmas from the top of the play toy. He walked back to Clark dusting his hands. "He hasn't even shown much of his powers yet, all we really know of is the strength. Maybe he doesn't have all the same powers as Jonathan and I."

"We don't truly know anything. He a hybrid of two not so different species that could very well have more powers. He's a wild card, darling. No telling what happens next." In that instant they both turned to look back at their son, the toddler letting out a squeaky giggle as he jumped from the top of the play structure. Bruce gasped, Clark's first thought was to fly to him but he couldn't with all the people. Both reacted suddenly though, the parents running to their falling child who had just as sudden, caught himself mid air and slowly landed to the squishy floor. Bruce gathered Cosmas into his arms giving the confused yet excited baby kissed all over his face. "Don't you ever do that again, Cosmas! You scared me to death jumping from that."

"I sorry, daddy." He rubbed his eyes, a yawn taking his face. "Go home now?"

"Yeah, yeah. We can go home." Clark quickly closed the stroller, Bruce carrying his son all the way back to the apartment. The family with the firecrackers had disappeared by the time they returned, the streetlights turning on as they entered the home. Cos had fallen asleep in Bruce's arms before they got there, him putting him in his playpen to sleep. An aching pain crept up his spine, a slight burn following. He groaned Clark pulling him into an embrace. "I am so tired..." Clark rubbed his back.

"Yeah, I know." He kissed the top of Bruce's head. "Your heat is any day now. We should call Dick so he can babysit at his place." The shorter sighed angrily. "I hate being this way. I don't like being a delta."

"Your perfect just the way you are. Come on, I'll make dinner." He pulled back, Bruce nodding and heading to their bed. He flipped channels until he found one he preferred over the others. A news broadcasting live about an overwhelming fire reigning over the several central bank's in downtown Gotham. He leaned forward, trying to see clearer. The fire was in the shape familiar signature carving out J boldly.

"Babe..." Clark turned halfway. "Look at this." He went over wiping sticky crumbs from his fingers. 

"Is that what I think it is?"

"Fuckers alive." He gasped, a hand clapping against his chest. Clark's entire body stiffened with the immediate scent filling the air. He grabbed his phone off the corner of the couch speed dialing Dick. "Damn it."

"Hello?"

"Get here as fast as you can. You have to take Cos for a few days." A chuckle echoed through the receiver.

"Alright. I'll be there in five." He hung up, Clark's focus completely on Bruce. He was frustrated, his hands clutching the blankets of the bed. Clark cleared his throat walking into the bedroom where Cosmas lay sleeping. He carried him out grabbing the diaper bag and some snacks. 

"I will be right back, okay?" Bruce only flipped into his side as his mate left. He met Dicks running car just outside the apartment, the younger taking Cos and his bag. "Thanks a lot. Remember, he can't leave the house."

"Don't worry. I know how to take care of a baby. Go on, take care of Bruce."


	11. X

Clark walked into the house, the scent of his significant other causing him to perk his nose into the air. He headed through the kitchen to see his mate on the bed sprawled out and half naked. The Kryptonian male stalked over to his human lover, undressing as he went. Bruce reached for him, Clark crawling over him leaving little room between their chests. "Where did you put the condoms?" He pointed to the dresser. Clark walked over taking off one and leaving the rest, him also holding lubricant. The smaller allowed for him to tug the rest of his clothes off, Clark shuddering as his rut fell into full swing. He hardened more, a tent growing in his boxers.

Bruce let out a needy groan when he saw it. The alpha leaned before his delta giving small kisses on Bruce's inner thigh. His tongue traced faint veins just beneath the skin on his ribs, Clark folding his fingers into Bruce's hips. A few faltering pants left the smaller of the two. "Oh god, hurry up." Clark gently nipped at his neck where he had left his mark, Bruce moaning. "Please, baby, please?"

Clark went into his knees opening the condom and sliding it over himself. Bruce put his arms under the pillow he rested his head on as Clark leant over him. He smirked lubricating his fingers. A cold, wet finger slipped into Bruce, his heat swelling under his skin. 

"Clark-Clark, please..." Bruce moaned out, The bigger of the two sliding his finger out of his hole and sliding his member in its place. Clark leaned down, biting down onto Bruce's clavicle, causing him to moan loudly as he pushed inside. The smaller grabbed the hair of the alpha lingering over his body, pulling his head to the side, licking and sucking his neck. Clark was taking his time, loving Bruce with every tantalizing thrust. Bruce tugged on Clark's hair, the larger male sliding a hand over to his lovers jaw, slipping his thumb into Bruce's mouth, tracing his teeth. Clark's right hand slowly trails to the other's hips, pulling one of Bruce's legs over his broad shoulders, his left takes place on Bruce's neck. He slammed harder answering all of his mates pleas and curses. Oh the vulgar words he said.

As Clark relentlessly pounded into Bruce he felt his release slowly growing as he neared the climax. The two lingered on the feeling of ecstasy as they moved together in rhythm, the waves of pleasure washing over their bodies. Bruce moaned out, Clark wrapping a hand over his growing knot. His hips faltered as he came inside the condom, Bruce squeezing his legs as he knotted into his mates hand. 

Clark slowed to a stop and pulled out, him slipping the unbroken condom off and tossing it off the side of the bed. He waited for Bruce's knot to go down before he flipped to his side, the both off them falling into deep sleep.

The waking up to Bruce shoving his face with chocolate cake was not what he was expecting. He made his way to the small kitchen where Bruce sat naked in the counter with the box of assorted cakes next to him, the entire bit of chocolaty mess now being licked from Bruce's fingers. "What are you doing?"

"I was hungry and you were asleep so I helped myself to the cake we got the other day." He slurred. Clark shook his head and went the rest of the way into the kitchen, his arms moving to either side of Bruce. Bruce laughed, him stuffing red velvet into Clark's snarky grin, red cake spreading half on his face. "Oops."

"Yeah right, oops." Bruce held Clark by the hair as he licked the frosting from his cheek. He was still in the mood, even though his next wave hadn't peaked he wanted it. "You're an ass."

"I know. But you love me."

"I do." He pushed him back enough to kiss him, the two cakes mixing together with their tongues. He pulled a whimper from Bruce as his heat slowly heightened, his wine scent moving through the apartment. 

"Now look what you've done." Clark pulled him off the counter, turning him around so his face pressed against the cupboard. 

"Give me a sec." Clark left bringing back a condom, him putting it on. Bruce moaned and pushed back against Clark as he slid into him. Clark moved steadily, the sharp motions causing Bruce to groan. Clark grunted, his hand pulling Bruce into a better position, the delta's chest now pressed firmly on the fridge. Bruce whined, the coolness outside of the refrigerator burning his skin from the intense heat inside him. Clark whispered in his ear dirty things, letting go and roughly fucking Bruce to the edge of his second climax. Clark reached down and gripped Bruces cock as the smaller of the two neared his high. He pulled out flipping him around and pushing back in, Bruce moaning with the entry.

Bruce kneaded his fingers in his lovers back with each harsh pound, the knot growing larger every second. "Fuck, ohh fuck!" Clark slowly rocked into Bruce as they came down, the two pressing their foreheads together. Bruce looked his head to the side snatching breaths as Clark pulled from him and carried their tired selves to the bed.

"You alright?" Clark asked. Bruce nodded pulling the sheet over both of them, him shivering into Clark's chest. He hummed a smile and pressed a kiss to Clark's chin.

"Do you think Cosmas is okay without us?"

"Yeah. Dick and Barb have everything under control." He traced his fingers over Bruce's spine. "We could call them if you'd like? Than you wouldn't be so worried."

"No, no I believe you. Cos is a good toddler." Bruce turned into his back. "We should go to the farm after this and bring Jon. Let Martha have time with her grandsons..." He looked up at Clark. The other was snoring into his elbow, no shame. "Fine. I guess I'll just go to your mother's house with your sons you ass."


	12. XI

Bruce never had the chance to go through his after-heat the first time. It was a lot like an alpha and beta females menstrual cycle, as that is what an after-heat is, but had to do with more than the reproductive system. Average wait is two days and it all starts with blood.

Clark was sitting with Cosmas on the floor playing with his blocks and spelling when Bruce screamed from the bathroom. He had rushed to his mate, both staring down in shock at the bloody toilet paper Bruce was holding. "What the fuck?" Bruce tossed the tissue in the toilet and flushed it with the rest. Cosmas came to peak in behind Clark's legs curiously.

"Did you not know that happens after a heat?"

"Well, if you don't remember, the reason this didn't happen last time is standing below you." Clark looked down that the toddler. Cos giggled. "We were supposed to leave today but now I'm bleeding from my ass for a week."

"We don't have to cancel. I can go buy you some pads and you'll be fine. Maybe some midol or pamprin too."

Bruce shook his head. "Alright. I'll call Lois and tell her we'll be by to pick up Jonathan." One thing neither remembered was the worst that happened.

Clark flew his two sons and mate to Kansas, all the while carrying a large suitcase tied to his waist. Martha greeted the four at the end of her driveway, Bruce taking Cosmas so Clark could untie the suitcase. Jon ran to his grandmother giving her a hug. "You grew so much! How old are you now?"

"I just turned nine. Dad and Bruce got me this really cool toy. with wings!"

"I though it would be been fitting and it wasn't cheap so I was happy when he liked it so much." Bruce said. He placed Cos in the dirt, him waddling to Martha. She gasped seeing him for the first time. "In sorry for not being able to come sooner. Clark has to take leave from work and we had to lease into an apartment after he was born. The press won't go away..."

"Don't you worry. He is just the cutest little baby." She picked him up, Cosmas staring at her with big blue eyes. "Wow. He looks just like you, Clark."

"Huh? Oh, kinda. He looks mostly like Bruce with his wild hair and facial expressions."

"What facial expressions? He never smiles." Bruce snorted at her words.

"Trust me, I've seen all of Bruce's looks."

"And, now we go inside. No more talking for you mister." The delta grabbed the suitcase from his alpha and walked past them. Jon followed him. "What's up kid? "

"Why do you like my dad so much?"

Bruce glanced down a second. "I don't know why don't you ask him." Jonathan shrugged. 

"I could but I wouldn't get the same answer, would I." He smiled. "You're nice. I think Damian is nice, too." Bruce smirked tugging the case up the steps.

"Oh really?" 

"You make my dad happy. He used to be grumpy all the time and it would make momma grumpy. I like you for that. For making him happy." He grinned wider. "Do you think I make Damien happy?"

Bruce put his hand on his hip resting his back. "I think so. He doesn't like being at home so he always goes to you, so yeah. I think you make him happy. You're probably his best friend." Jon squealed excited and jumped into a hug around Bruce's side. The older patted his back.

"Momma was wrong about you." Bruce choked up, his eyes pricked with slight tears. 

"I guess I'm glad about that..."

Martha made dinner that night, a pork roast with vegetables. Bruce dealt with Cosmas through it, the toddler throwing tantrums in and out before Bruce finally gave up and out him in his playpen upstairs. He was sore, cramping up as he walked back to the dining room. "Sorry about that. He's been cranky ever since we got him back from Dick."

"No. Your fine. Why don't you sit, you look tired." He did, a crack halting his movement. "Bruce?" He winced as another sound came from his back. 

"Clark? What happenin- ah!" He fell over hunched as his body morphed, crunching and snapping in places, his face tearing open as a black about pierced through. Clark panicked but Martha was completely calm. Fur broke out beneath the torn skin falling from the wolfs back, it stumbling a few feet before dropping to the floor. It whined. 

"Bruce... Oh, oh my god." The black wolf blinked its blue eyes at the man standing over him. Mate... Clark. He gasped, his mother laughing behind him. "What's so funny?"

"He's a delta now and you so obviously forgot. This is his first after-heat. All deltas get this on their first so after their bodies are used to the pain. They shift once a day during the entire after-heat as to ready themselves for spontaneous shifting." Bruce lifted his head off the floor. Sounds reasonable. Clark looked down again.

"Why can we still hear him?"

"I can't but you can. You're his mate." 

Clark kneels putting his hand on the top of Bruce's head, the wolf snapping at him. Don't let me like a dog. I will bite you. "Yeah, well be prepared to break your teeth, asshole." Bruce glared and jumped up. He trotted outside wagging his tail. Prick.


	13. XII

Bruce woke naked under a tree. He was alone other than the chirping of birds an a cow standing not give feet away. He ached in the worst.if places, his bones throbbing. It took him a few minutes to stand properly. He felt all the joints and tendons popping with every movement, him hissing in pain. "Clark... Find me." His legs have out causing him to drop to his knees in the cold grass. The next second after was more relaxing as he was carried from the field and flown back to Martha's house.

The second time he awoke was to his giggling son bouncing on the bed beside his head. He sighed pulling Cosmas to him for a hug. "Hi daddy"

"Hi, baby. Daddy missed you, you know." Cos nodded happily. "Where's papa?"

"With gammama. Breakfast." 

Bruce let his sons soft black hair. "My smart boy. Lets go eat then." He wrapped himself in a robe taking his time going down the stairs. Martha set food before Jon and Cosmas, Clark's hands flipping pancakes on the stove. Bruce waddled to his mate outing his arms around Clark's waist. He inhaled his scent. "Smells good."

"Thanks. Not my recipe though." He turned around after placing the two pancakes on separate plates. "How was last night?"

"Painful beginning, painful end. The middle I don't really remember but I think I ate a bird." He cringed and pulled back to look at Clark's face. "I don't want to do that again tonight."

Clark chuckled. "Tonight should be better. You won't hurt as bad, the misty mindedness will go away. Do you remember what you called me before you ran off?" Bruce shook his head. Both laughed, Bruce stopping mid laugh to groan. "What is it?"

"I forgot to put a pad on and I just- it was nasty. Where are the pads?" 

"The suitcase." 

Bruce took a sausage and went back to the room. He liked to the t.v. And turned it on. ~The joker has now destroyed every bank in Gotham with threats of violence towards all entries and exit into the city-

Batman has still not showed up to any answers from the police, only his confidants have been at the scenes of all crimes.-

Where is the bat family? No one knows. Not even Nightwing, who has been with the Batman since the beginning can give us answers.~

Bruce tossed the remote and stormed into the bathroom. He put the pad on and rushed to get dressed, him trying to ignore more of the comments flooding from the old television speaker. He needed to get back to Gotham. He winced suddenly, his scent having peaked a bit. "Shit." He felt the snap of his bones and his body moving beneath his skin. He tumbled to the floor out of breath with the change under his skin taking full control of his body. He huffed as it slowed but the tearing of ski caused him to scream.

Clark heard and sped from the kitchen to his mate, Bruce lying in his blood and skin in his wolf forming more. He bent down placing a hand on Bruce's snout. "Hey..." Blue eyes blinked open staring up at Clark behind the charcoal fur. He whimpered and scooted closer, his sorrow seeping into Clark.

Why does this happen?

"I don't really know."

With out a doubt, Bruce convinced Clark to take them home. They had argued about it upsetting their son and Martha in the process, both men settling the discussion with Clark packing in less than a minute and Bruce frustratingly grumpy the rest of the day.

Batman never told the Superman of Joker having set fire to all of Gotham sparing minimal area without burns. He kept it to himself as he did the experiment in his cave, the pigs and rats still thriving below, no spoken words of the object he was building. A dangerous machine he had not told anyone that could take the criminals of Gotham to another place. A place like no other. Bruce had researched it in his time with R'as al ghul, the realm not as interesting as his future of being Gothams bat. 

Clark remained suspicious but never bothered in the time he spent down there, not until Bruce was worrying about it more and more to the point of him wanting to move back to the manor. Cosmas was well taken care of by both parents during the day but at night Bruce lost all sense. The toddler was now about to have his second birthday. 

"Thank you all for coming. I understand you've all been concerned that I had gone off grid with my mate and child. I announce that we will be once again in the manor and today is my youngest son's second birthday." The crowds clapped and whooped for Bruce, Clark standing behind him with Cosmas. "We won't be in public much with Joker loose in the city but know that I am giving what I can to help catch the crazy bastard." He smiled waving to the people. "Thank you!" He turned back to Clark taking Cos from him. As he did a sharp cold pain went through his back it beginning to sting. The people screamed and scattered as more shots went off.

"Bruce!" Clark caught both his son and mate as Bruce fell from the through and through in his side. It had missed vital organs but took out a chunk of his left ribcage. Clark covered both pulling them from the pedestal under the steps. " Baby, I need you to grip anything, alright? Cossy, look away. "

"Daddy?"

"Look away!" He didn't mean to use his alpha voice but he did, Bruce sighing his hands into Clark's shirt, scream ripping from his throat as Clark's lasers melted the wound closed.


	14. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The third book is ABSINTHE and is currently being written. I hope you like the shitty cliffhanger.

~Unknown recourse say the main three of the Justice League team have gone missing with several others after an explosion at Wayne Manor. We have footage of the aftermath coming in with Commissioner James Gordon at the scene with the sons of Clark Kent and Bruce Wayn- uh. It seems like he wont be joining us after all. We'll see you shortly after this commercial bre~

The Television clicked as it shut off.

Nearly 20 years had passed and no one had any idea where they went. Joker had attacked them, but only the closest to the explosion we're gone. With only the children and Alfred remaining, earths greatest defense was gone and all was going to hell.

If only there was a nother team to put everything back the way it was, like the true Justice League before.

"Cosmas, dear come eat." He turned to his mother, Lois Damien and Jon passing her as she paused in the doorway.

"I'll be there in a minute." 

She smiled. He really did look like his parents.


End file.
